Off Day
by BlakRein
Summary: Eve and Train go into town for a day.


A/N This is my first Black Cat fanfiction, so I may have certain aspects OOC.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Black Cat

X

Eve awoke to the usual arguing of Train and Sven in the morning... 'Wait, Train usually sleeps till noon'... Eve took a quick look at the clock beside her bed, 12:56! Why didn't Sven wake her up it's Monday, AKA time for school.

She quickly climbed out of bed and got dressed in her normal school uniform: White short-sleeved oxford, red plaid skirt, and black dress shoes. As soon as she got changed she burst out the door, turning the corner towards the stairs. When she circled the corner, she ran into Train, who was heading away from Sven.

When they collided, Eve squeaked and Train held on to her, ready to receive most of the impact. They landed on the bottom of the stairs causing a loud crash, and Sven rushed into the room to find what happened.

What he saw made his blood evaporate, not boil but evaporate; Eve laying on top of an unconscious Train, with her skirt slightly rode up. Eve took notice of Sven's red face and twitching mouth. 'School can wait, I have to save Train before Sven can slaughter him,' Eve thought quickly before lifting Train onto her back and dived out a nearby window, dashing off.

X

After running for a bit, Eve felt Train stirring awake. She stopped at the nearby park and laid him down on a bench. When he awoke he stretched his arms, almost hitting Eve in the head since she was watching over him. Train mumbled unintelligible words before opening his eyes to Eve, "What happened Princess?"

"That's what I should be asking, why didn't anyone wake me up? I'm late for school," Eve asked before sitting on Train's chest.

"Well, I asked Sven 'bout it and he said it was a day off, so no school. So now what happened? I remember hitting my head on the floor, that's it."

"Well..." Eve started to blush, it was embarrassing, "Well, uh... when we hit the bottom of the stairs Sven came into the room to see what happened and well... You were unconscious, I was on top of you, and my skirt kinda rode up," By the end she was blushing bright red.

Train who was confused asked, "But why are we out here?"

"Well when Sven saw us, he got mad and I think he was going to kill you so I grabbed you and ran."

"Okay... well, while we're out and about want to go somewhere?" Train said smiling, as if Sven wanting him dead was nothing, "The other day I saw this arcade that even has a vending machine that sells milk."

Eve made an annoyed face, 'leave it to Train to focus on the milk,' Noticing that Eve was staring off into space, Train waved his hand in front off her face, "Hey Princess, did you hear a word?"

Eve blinked for a second, "Huh?"

Train sighed, "I said, 'Princess, how about it, want to go there?',"

Eve thought for a moment, "Uh, okay," then she got off him and helped him off the bench, "Lead the way."

X

Eve and Train walked into the air conditioned building called Tarot's Game Arcade. After taking a look around, it looked like students had temporarily replaced the NEETs and dropouts as the population of the arcade.

"So where do you want to start?" Train asked skimming the different forms of entertainment from claw machines to racing games.

"I see it," Eve said running towards a claw machine filled with stuffed animals. She inserted 2 coins and tried to obtain a plush. She slowly moved the claw, but the animal dropped out of the claw at the last moment. She sighed and was about to put in 2 more coins.

Then Train slowly pulled her hand away from the slot, "Wait, theirs a trick to this game."

Eve looked up at him with confusion, "What?"

"Let me see," Train asked and Eve placed the coins into his hand, "Okay, so what do you want?" Eve pointed to at a black cat with a golden bell tied to it's tail. Train inserted the coins into the machine and grabbed the cat. The cat fell quicker than when Eve had tried. Train growled at the machine and stuck his face to the glass before shaking it. Eve sighed yet again and pushed him out of the way, "Move," then she tried again. This time successful receiving her cat, "More games," she said dragging Train off to the vast array of games.

X

"Hear ya go," Train handed Eve a bottle of milk before taking a seat beside her with is own milk.

"You know Train; I would normally remember when a day of freedom is," Eve leaned against the wall.

"Well I'm lucky, no one can make me go to school not even Sven," Train smiled before starting on his second bottle.

"How about a bounty next?" Eve suggested standing up.

"Yeah, just wait a sec Princess," Train said chugging down his third and fourth bottles. Then he said, "Maybe change?" he pointed out her skirt.

Eve took in her appearance, "Okay, meet in the park?" she decided before rushing back to the house.

X

Eve snuck in from the east side of the house, took a look at Sven's depressed look laying against the table, then begun to climb up the siding and through her window. As soon as she got in she closed the window and locked the bedroom door. She changed from her uniform into a black Gothic dress. After she put the dress on, she remembered that Train probably didn't have his gun since he was quickly removed from the house. Opening the window she climbed outside and grabbed Train's window sill, then she stretched out her foot onto the bottom of the window to get a foothold.

In a quick leap, she made it to Train's window and began to open it, but when she did a siren went off and she could hear Sven rushing up the stairs. She snatched Hades off of Train's table and dived out the window; cursing when she hit the earth.

Eve looked up to see Sven's shocked face and ran towards the park. When she got there she saw Train sitting back into the bench, guzzling down some milk. Walking up behind him she spoke, "Train," before dropping Hades into his lap.

Finishing his milk he looked up, "Thanks Princess. So wanna go now?"

X

As they go to the local sweeper's bar the sky was red-orange. When they entered Train put his arm around Eve, resulting in a blushing Eve, and they made their way to the bulletin board and begun to search it, "Nah, 5k's to low," Train commented.

They searched the board till Eve pointed out a 2.5 mil bounty. Train removed it and begun to read it, 'Jacob Kiln, $2,500,000: 50 accounts of Murder, 7 accounts of Arson, and 28 accounts of Battery and Assault.'

"Hm... Okay, this ones good," Train agreed handing Eve the bounty. Eve read it then said, "This ones an Arsonist, a simple lure wont work; we'll have to find a fire."

The two of them left the bar and made their way to the highest place in the area. Little did they know that there was a certain 'gentleman' following them leave.

X

They made their way to the roof of an apartment complex and surveyed the horizons in search of fire, "According to the bounty, he watches his fires burn," Eve reminded Train.

Train saw a large fire about 5 blocks away, "I think I found him," he said and the two made their way to the ground and ran to the burning building. When they got there a skinny man of about 5'5 with ankle length hair was smoking a cigarette on a trashcan with a can of gasoline in his hand and was laughing like a mental.

When the man noticed Eve and Train he grinned, "Hello sweepers; come to turn me in or die like the others eh?"

Train offered his own introduction; by sprinting then disabling the arsonist of his gasoline and put the barrel of Hades against the man's back, "I've come to bring you bad luck." In the distance police sirens wailed.

Just then the arsonist breathed in some smoke from his cigarette and thrust it into Train's neck. Thus causing Train to accidentally discharge a bullet into his shoulder. Jacob, the arsonist, tried to make a run for it. Eve, seeing Train get burned, formed her hair into a hammer and swung it into Jacob's head.

Then Eve ran over to Train, "Are you okay Train?"

Train held his neck with one hand, "Yeah, it'll take more than a lit coal to kill me Princess,"

"Hey? Are you two alright?" Sven shouted as he ran over to them. Stopping in front of them he doubled over, trying to get some air.

"I'm alright, Train got a cigarette in the neck. What are you doing here Sven?" Eve spoke and glared at Sven.

Uh... how do I put this..." Sven was failing to come up with a 'proper' explanation, 'damn I should of made one up before I ran over here. Stupid Train, if he never thought about Eve like that I wouldn't have to worry.'

Train decided to enter the conversation, "Eve, Sven what are you two talking about?"

Eve attempted to explain her thoughts, "I think Sven has been following us," she narrowed her eyes at Sven.

Sven sighed, "okay... I was following you two, BUT, only after Train had you steal Hades for him," Sven reasoned, "I watched to see if he was being a proper gentleman to you and not using you."

Eve was ticked off, sure Sven was worried but that didn't matter, he followed them, "I can't believe you! He didn't have me get Hades for him, I did it by myself! And for your information he has been a 'gentleman', I thought you trusted me and hopefully trusted Train, well I guess I was wrong," Eve screamed as she grabbed Train's hand and ran off.

"Wait, Eve, wait," Sven pleaded, but they fell on deaf ears.

A police officer walked up to Sven and asked, "Sir, do you know who did the bounty?"

Sven turned around and told him, "Eve and Train Heartnet," before walking away to mope in self-pity, 'I just made my daughter hate me, again.'

X

Eve dashed though the alleyways for a couple of blocks before Eve collapsed and began to cry, "Damn, how could he not even trust me?" Train sat down next to her and pulled her into a soft hug, "Shh... Princess, Sven was probably worried sick about you; your his daughter, he's supposed to worry about you."

Eve tsked, "He probably is drowning in self-pity," Eve looked up at Train and asked, "Can we not go home tonight, I don't want to see Sven."

Train sighed and releasd Eve from the hug, "Sure, but first lets go collect some money so we can stay at a hotel, k?" Eve nodded and Train helped her up and wiped away her tears. Then the two made their way to the police station.

X

"Names please," the bounty clerk requested.

"Eve and Train Heartnet," Train said politely.

The receptionist searched the bounty archives, "Ah, the Jacob Kiln case; bounty of $2,500,000... minus 7% tax and transitions... leaves you with a total of $2,325,000. Here you go," The clerk said handing Train a check for $2,325,000.

As they left Eve spoke up, "Sven did that didn't he."

"Yeah probably."

X

Eve and Train walked down a dark street on the nicer side of town hand in hand and saw a fancy hotel with soft lights emitted from it. "How about here?" Eve asked.

"Sure, we got the cash," Train approved and they entered the hotel. It was incredible, there was nice expensive paintings on the walls. Taking it all in Train sweat dropped, "This is Rinslet's kind of place, huh?"

Eve looked just the same, "Yeah," Well she looked less underdressed than Train did, Gothic is more formal than a jean jacket with food rations on it.

"Well lets go check in," Train and Eve headed over to the marble counter and requested one room, two beds.

X

Entering the room they could see the large expanse of a room it was; there was a bar with stools, a personal jacuzzi, and a 40" TV. When they entered the bedroom, they found only one bed. "Uh... maybe I should request another room," Train said nervously

"It's okay," Eve said pushing Train out of the room, seeing his puzzled face, "I'm going to change, I want to try out that jacuzzi."

Once she closed the door she opened the closet to find a swimsuit. After changing into it she exited the room and slid into the jacuzzi.

"Ah... this is good," Eve let out as she tilted her head back and looked at Train spinning on a bar stool, "Train, join me."

"Not right now,"

After exiting the jacuzzi and getting dressed back into her dress, she and Train ordered room service. They ended up ordering rice and diet cola since nether of them risked trying the fancy foreign food.

After dinner Eve let out a large yawn and Train suggested that she go to be. Eve decided to drag him with her to the bedroom and climbed into bed. Train stood there debating the consequences: Get into bed and face Sven's wrath, or sleep on the floor and risk hurting Eve's feelings. He chose the latter. And as he laid down on the floor he felt a large hand lift him from the floor, "Not their," then she used her hair hand to put him down next to her, "Here."

Eve embraced Train, "I love you Train," He replied in similar fashion and the two of them drifted off to sleep.

X

E/N so how was it? Good, bad, somewhere in between? I know I may have put Eve a little out of character with her speaking so much. Please Read and Review

-Tschüss


End file.
